camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Cherry Wilson
Cherry Wilson Daughter of Mnemosyne (This Character Belongs to Ruby) |- | Ancestry: |- | |- | Attributes: |- | |} Bio. Cherry was born to mortal Andrew and her mother Mnemosyne. When Andrew found out about her, he was originally displeased as he didn't want a child. He was often strict to Cherry, and could be abusive at times. However, he gave her a good education, and Cherry was always fond of him. When she entered high school, she started seeing monsters more and more, and learned of her divine heritage. Her father at first denied these truths, but later admitted to them. He told her of her mother, and Cherry always hoped to meet her. Still, she stayed in the mortal world, as her father wouldn't send her to camp, and a satyr hadn't come and gotten her yet. She managed to graduate high school without too much trouble, a rare occurrence for demigods, and planned on attending college. She got accepted into the most elite schools in the country, wanting to major in English and minor in martial arts study. But then, right before she moved, a monster came and attacked her at her father's house. Cherry had never had much training in fighting, so she was no match for the manticore. She tried hard to protect her father, but to no avail. She knew they would both be killed. Right at that moment, Cherry was blessed by Ares with near invincibility, as he took pride in her will to fight and her interest in martial arts. She killed the monster. Then, Ares told her she wanted her to go to camp, at least for a while. Not wanting to displease him after his blessing, Cherry said goodbye to her father and left for camp. She is still planning on attending college and doesn't plan to stay year round. Attitude. She's extremely smart, and at times a know-it-all, but is kind and loyal to her friends. She is a very strong-willed individual. Abilities. Powers Offensive #Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to write/read weapons out of pure energy which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also write/read other objects that are for non-combative purposes Defensive #Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to write/read a shield of pure energy, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which will blunt most attacks but slow the movement of the conjurer. #Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to revert time around them for a short duration in order to dodge an attack that was unforeseen. #Children of Mnemosyne can cause someone to temporarily forget what they were doing so that they don't attack, the effects only last a few seconds to a few minutes at most Passive #Children of Mnemosyne can see a few seconds into the future; allowing them to possibly predict the actions of others, but also obscuring their sight at times. #Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to view the specific past of a person’s life. Supplementary #Children of Mnemosyne can cause a person or a group of people to speak in different languages so that no one understands what each other is saying, the effects only last a short time. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to travel back and forth in time, but they are unable to interact with or change past events they are only able to see the events play out. When they go forward in time they only see “possible” futures, that does not mean those future events will come to pass. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to write/read a miniature version of a monster into existence which will fight along side them for a short time; the monster is much weaker than its real counterpart would be. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to take control over another person by writing in their journals and in doing so, they gain temporarily control over their body and can cause them to attack others nearby, however, the person being controlled has the ability to resist if they are forced to attack themselves, for a very short time; the child of Mnemosyne is then extremely drained of energy and will not be able to fight or even move for a moderate time. Traits #Children of Mnemosyne have excellent memories. #Though most demigods struggle with dyslexia, children of Mnemosyne usually do so at a lesser extent because their mother is goddess of the written word. #Children of Mnemosyne often find it easy to learn other languages, as their mother is the goddess of language. #Chldren of Mnemosyne often make great wr Connections. Wilson Wilson Wilson Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:RubyRose17 Category:Cherry Category:Wilson Category:Unknown Model Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power Category:Demititans